


Just another day at the Stray Kids dorm

by music_is_my_life



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Hyunjin being dramatic, I couldn't resist, Implied Changlix, Not to be taken seriously, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_life/pseuds/music_is_my_life
Summary: "A slam followed by a crash. Then a curse.The dorm had laid calm until that exact moment. Felix perked up at the sudden noise, ripped out of his videogame by worry."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Just another day at the Stray Kids dorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~
> 
> This is just stupid honestly… my reason for this? My anticipation of the special effects makeup course that I will attend by the end of the month, too little amount of sleep and my last braincells fighting the voice of reason in my head… 
> 
> No but in all seriousness. I was feeling a bit down lately and out of the blue, I got the fic back I sent to my beta reader a few weeks ago. Long story short, I cracked up at my own writing and now I hope it will help someone out there to cheer up a little during those uncertain times :)
> 
> Much love, stay save, keep your head up. You got this <3 
> 
> *sends virtual hug*

A slam followed by a crash. Then a curse.

The dorm had laid calm until that exact moment. Felix perked up at the sudden noise, ripped out of his videogame by worry.

The room of Hyunjin laid in eery silence as he knocked against his door. He knocked again.

Nothing.

He reached out for a third time.

But then a pathetic whimper.

Fearing for the safety of his friend, he slammed the door open. It bounced back off the wall, almost smacking him in the face if he didn't catch it on time.

From the floor came a groan. His eyes snapped to his friend splayed out on the carpet. Dramatic, as usual. Not really surprising to Felix.

The situation at hand was humorous at best. That is, until he spotted the deep red trickling over his friend’s blond, bleached hair, soaking the carpet beneath his head.

"Is that BLOOD!?"

Teary eyes stared up at him, triggering something within him. Before Hyunjin could open his mouth, Felix was already out of the room.

With rapid punches, he hit against the closest door, Changbin's; the only one he was sure was home.

No response. He was probably stuck in his head, writing lyrics with headphones on. And normally Felix would not disturb him. He hit harder, though deep down knowing that it was no use.

In complete contrast to his knocking, he gently pushed the door open. The lights were out, blinders shut. Only the lamp on the desk was on. Changbin had his back towards him. The sound of a pencil scratching over paper filled the room. Over-ear headphones in place, there was no possibility for him to notice the shaking boy behind him.

When Felix laid his hand on the others shoulder, Changbin flinched, hitting his knee on the low table. Ripped out of his headspace, his facial expression was rather sour. Seeing who interrupted him, his shoulders relaxed. A twitch to his lips as he pulled his headphones down to let them rest around his neck.

Minutely, Felix got stuck staring. Mind blank until a hand waved in front of his face. He blinked.

"Lix what's wrong?"

Upon hearing the question, he was pulled back to reality, remembering the situation in the next room.

"Hyunjin!” He gasped out, mind back in full panic. “He is injured, there's so much blood-"

Steps echoed in the hall and then:

"Let me explain!"

There he stood, hair clumped in crimson red, some strands sticking to his jaw. Backlit by the light of the lamp hanging from the ceiling.

An eardrum shattering scream ripped out of Felix's throat as he practically clung to the boy next to him.

A hand to his mouth ceased the noise, muffling his protest as well. Eyes burning in question he impatiently waited for an explanation.

If he was more level-headed, he would've been aware that with all that blood, covering not only his head but great amounts of his clothes too, Hyunjin would not be able to stand upright. Or walk around.

"It’s not my blood!"

Felix ripped his mouth free.

"You-"

Changbin shushed him gently. And he clamped his lips tightly shut. To his own surprise.

"That’s not a helpful information,” Changbin let on, side-eyeing Hyunjin.

Realisation hit the boy in the doorway. And he chuckled, placing his hand over his face.

Shaking his head, he mumbled, "It's not blood.”

He paused just for the extra drama. Aside from being covered head to toe in nasty staining red, he seemed to rather enjoy to dramatically up-play his situation. And that he did, head hanging low like a puppy, whose favourite toy you just took away.

“It's a huge mess..." a whine, "the carpet is ruined, as well as this lovely shirt-"

"Hyunjin."

Changbin clearly did not have a single nerve left for this. Understandably. Although it was rather amusing to Felix. Now that his initial shock had died down.

"There was a mosquito in my room! Whilst trying to kill the fucking thing I knocked over the container of fake blood I got from a stylist the day before. The lid was not fully screwed shut and..." he gestured at his appearance, "this happened."

Whatever Hyunjin had planned with that amount of fake blood, they would find out eventually. Not now, because just as Felix wanted to ask about that Changbin nudged his side.

As Felix turned his head to look at the other boy, seeing the hardly concealed smile, he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer.

Felix was clutching his stomach, crouching on the floor. The laugh of Hyunjin joined his soon, Changbin's followed.

"This is so-"

"Stupid."

"Hilarious."

The front door opened, and soon several voices filled the dorm. The others were back from their schedule.

Steps echoed in the hallway and then a shrill scream. A bag fell to the floor.

"Chan hyung!” Came the shaking voice of Jisung. “Call the ambulance!"

"It's not my blood!"

"Hyunjin!"

"Fake blood, everyone, it's _fake blood!"_ Felix pressed out between bursts of laughter.

Silence. A few let out breaths. Static churned the air.

Hyunjin let out a wail.

"My shirt is ruined..."

Loud laughs filled the dorm.


End file.
